


Cardcaptor S

by YumiGoddess



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Next Generation, No Tsubasa references, Non-Clear Card Continuity, Post Canon Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiGoddess/pseuds/YumiGoddess
Summary: On Sora's 13th birthday she received a gift that would change her ordinary life into something far greater. An unimaginable power that she released must now be captured before her enemies take it for themselves. Will she be able to successfully capture all 52 clow cards?





	1. ☆Prologue☆

The sun shines brightly in Tomoeda, though quite rare since we were amidst April. Highly known for its constant rainfall but luckily for us the day is great for our highly anticipated field trip. Our prayers were answered when the weatherman announced clear skies all week. 

A perfect forecast for a trip to the zoo!

  


The sea otters swim happily in their exhibit as I snap a picture of them playing. "Oh my goodness! They are so cute!" I squeal looking over the picture I just took.

"Hah, they sure are." My research partner and best friend, Naomi, smiles at the photo. "Thats a great shot. I'll make sure to add it in the report." She writes down her observations in neat handwriting.

I continue to watch them until something in the trees catches my attention. Quickly darting my eyes to a yellow object staring back at me. _What is that?_ I raise my camera slowly to capture a picture, but I'm rudely interrupted.

"Slacking off on your report?" A familiar male voice taunts. "Making poor Akaname-san do all the work?" 

With a scowl I turn to face the boy who teased me. "N-no I'm not! I'm taking the pictures." Showing him the camera in my hands as an alibi.

The boy looks away with his hands behind his messy dark brown hair and blonde bangs. "Doesn't seem that way to me. Last time I checked, the sea otters were down there," he points to their enclosure. "Not up in the sky."

"Miura, did you two finish your report already?" Naomi asks politely though I can tell she was throwing his accusations back at him. If he was accusing me of not helping with the report she was doing it right back at him. She can be passive aggressive at times. Miura doesn't answer instead his partner, who happened to be standing behind us, does. 

"Yeah! I wrote it while my boy Skai," he pats Miura, "handled the pictures. I should have this bad boy typed and printed by tomorrow." Miura's partner seemed proud of his work since he shows us a few pages worth of writing. 

"Whoa..." Naomi and I stare at it in amazement. 

"What can I say? I'm the best research partner around."

"You sure are Zen-kun!" A well deserved compliment from my end makes his face light up. 

"Why thank you Li! See, why can't you be more like her?" Zen nudges Miura, who glares right back at him while clicking his tongue. "I should be her partner next time."

"No thank you, she's already permanently taken by me," Naomi teases as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Best friend privileges." She sticks her tongue out at Zen jokingly. 

"No fair... I trade ya besties? Skai takes amazing pictures!" This time Miura jabs his elbow into Zen's side. "Ow! What?! I was kidding! You know I wouldn't do that." 

Naomi and I giggle until a loud **BOOM!** Startles me.

"Waaah!" I shriek. 

"What? You're scared of a little firework?" Miura mockingly laughs. Again, I pout with my eyebrows knit. 

"No! It just caught me off guard is all." Trying to justify my fear. He pats my back the same way you would when comforting a child. 

"There there... It won't hurt you, scaredy cat." The name bubbles my anger. 

"Scaredy cat?! I'm no scaredy cat!" 

Zen and Naomi watch us go back and forth with amusement. Even though she's my best friend, she does like to watch me try to defend myself. There have been times when she would put Miura in his place but I guess this is one where she won't. _"I'll only step in when I know you can't handle him. I can't always be there for you."_ She knew I will have to do this on my own at times, so I don't let her being a bystander affect me. 

"At least I'll be 13 tomorrow which means I'll be older than you." Initially I didn't want to tell Miura my birthday, but he forced me to play that card. Unfortunately for me, it unfazed him. 

"So?" He shrugs with a slight smirk peeking from his lips, "I'm already 13 which means you won't be older than me."

_Well that's embarrassing._

Before I could get another word into our little altercation, a girl shouts out, "Miura! Leave her alone or else!" Immediately he clicks his tongue and any sign of a smirk fades away. Two girls walk in our direction, one blonde and the other with lavender colored hair. The blonde glares at Miura with rosy cheeks. "Stop teasing my friend Miura!" She places her hands on her hips for an intimidating affect, but it doesn't seem to work on him. 

"Whatever, Daijin let's get out of here. I'm done." Miura turns and bumps into Zen on purpose. Zen is briefly confused until he notices the girls. Softly he gulps and nods at Miura. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. See ya ladies!" The two walk away as the girls approached us. 

"Yeah you get out of here!" The blonde, Rei, taunts. The lavender colored girl, Aiko, only grins as her cousin continues to spout out insults at the fleeing boys. 

"I can report him for constantly bullying you, Sora." The soft voiced Aiko offers. I shake my head to her offer.

"Its fine. It's not like I deal with this everyday, he only bothers us when Rei isn't around." We look over to the blonde who turns with a wide toothy grin. Her cheeks still rosy from the shouting.

"You can always count on me! Boys are my specialty. I know how to make them cry." She winks. 

"Either way, he's just... Uh?" The word slips my mind but thankfully Naomi knew a replacement. 

"Insecure?" 

"Yeah! That! I bet he just needs some more friends." I try to keep my mind positive. "Everyone needs friends." The words made me sound like an ignorant child, but I truly do feel like theres good in everyone. Even Miura.

"See, you're just _too_ nice Sora! Miura, on the other hand, is just so cocky! He thinks he's all that," she exaggerates his walk and his voice, "'Look at me. I'm Skai Miura! And I like to tease younger girls. Blah blah blah.'" We laugh at her performance and she even joins along. In her actual voice she continues, "but seriously, if you ever need me to put him in his place let me know!" Rei holds up a fist as a symbol of her strength. Naomi's face mixes into a few emotions that I can't distinguish but the moment she sees me looking at her, she smiles. 

"Oh! Happy early birthday Sora-san." Aiko nods her head slightly. "I deeply apologize, but I don't think Rei and I will be able to attend your party tomorrow." Her eyes forms into some sad puppy eyes that shows her genuine emotion of sorrow. 

"Oh! No! Don't worry about it," I wave my hands in front of me. "Its perfectly fine. My uncles are coming over so it's all good." 

Naomi steps into the conversation with a smile, "I'll be there too. So no need to feel bad Aiko-chan." Aiko looks up at Naomi with the same sad eyes, but the corners of her lips start to widen a bit. "I'm sure there's next year." This comforts the girl since the sad face is now gone.

"Yeah! Plus I'm sure Sora and Naomi will save us some cake!" Rei hugs her cousin tightly making her groan softly.

"B..but your diet." Aiko manages to say. Rei's eyes widen as her head snaps towards Aiko. 

"Wh-what diet?!" The words came out aggressively as she pushes her away. Her eye twitched as she waited for her cousin to respond. Naomi covers her mouth with her hand and we watch the two in hilarity. 

"Y-you know... the one you said you started?" Her cheeks get pinched by the blonde whose anger seemingly bubbled.

"I didn't start a diet!" A few passersby glance in our direction, a few of which are very concerned for the little girl's safety. "Who told you this lie?!"

"Y-you d-did. Ow ow ow." The whole scene looks like something out of a comedy which makes Naomi and I laugh. 

They were close after all, so things like this happen very often. My feelings of aggravation changed into something pleasant. I will admit that deep down I was sad they wouldn't be able to come. At least my best friend confirmed that she will be there. So even if my other friends can't go, this display surely makes up for it.

"Even if I was! I can at least have _one_ slice!" Rei stops pinching Aiko's cheeks and she pouts. "Cake is good..." We laugh at her statement as the other massages her cheeks.

"I'll make sure to save two slices for you guys." I offer and both their eyes sparkle. _Aiko recovers fast._ I giggle at the thought.

  


》《  


That night my mom tucks me into bed. Her belly peeks out from her "I don't waddle, its called Pregnancy" shirt. To this day it still makes me chuckle. She is only one month away from giving birth to my baby brother and her walking has become more of a waddle. Though we don't tell her or else she tells us to read the shirt. Mom still has a great sense of humor. And unlike the horror stories I heard about what pregnancy does to a woman, my mom has been so calm and happy. Im thankful she isn't like the stories.

"Goodnight Sora," Mom kisses my forehead. "Sleep tight. You still have school tomorrow even if it is your big day." Her face beams with delight. "Life will just be more exciting from here on out. So enjoy every moment you can." Her usual pre-brithday motivational quote is a bit different today. More mysterious.

"Hm?"

"Well you are going to be a teenager, so you know. Enjoy it before you're as old as me." She winks playfully as she gets up from the side of my bed. "I'll see you in the morning." 

The lights turn off and shortly after the door shuts behind her. The sound of my heart thumping against my chest is the only thing audible in the room. My mom's words repeat in my head over and over again. _'Life will just be more exciting from here on out.'_ It must have been something she read in a newspaper or on her social media page. _Life is always exciting, mom._ I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

_'Enjoy every moment you can.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still editing/proofreading this story so I apologize for any mistakes and grammatical errors(if you catch anything that I might have missed feel free to let me know, I'm only human after all). I'm trying to enhance my writing style which means I am using this story as practice. Though I do really love this story a lot and I'm finally happy to share this elsewhere, since my Wattpad (where I originally posted this) got hacked. I might fully change some chapters _after_ posting them so they flow better but for now have the rough drafts!  
> I currently have 24 chapters of this that I will slowly but surely be migrating here so there is more of this story.
> 
> Like my tags say, this story is NOT a continuation of Clear Card. I wrote this before it was even announced and for the sake of it I don't plan to adjust this story to fit it. Nor will I connect it with Tsubasa like the original series does. I'm not too familiar with the story so for the sake of my sanity and love for CCS I'll still to the original story! This is indeed a post CCS, next generation story. 
> 
> To meet the characters check out their profiles on Toyhouse! [Click Here!](https://toyhou.se/YumiGoddess/characters/tagged:1st%20Arc) (Toyhouse users only! If there's a demand I'll make them open to the public.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope to see you in the future! ~YG


	2. ☆ 1: 13th Birthday ☆

****

**☆ 1: 13th Birthday ☆**

Once again I stood in the center of complete darkness. Unlike before, I could see myself, even though it should have been impossible. It felt almost as if I was shining in the darkness. A human night light.

 _This is so strange..._ I examine my surroundings to find anything recognizable yet there was nothing in sight. _Wasn't I just in bed a while ago? Am I dreaming?_ The moment I thought that a light seemed to have turned on. It flashed in my direction which caused me to squint. _Any type of light was better than no light at all right?_ I ran towards the light that grew brighter and brighter with each step. This place in my dream seemed to be endless. _This has to be the same dream I had earlier. No way was I actually in a dark location_.

My feet stop dead in their tracks as three figures came into sight. They were the same figures from my other dream. They stood in front of the light source, making it hard to see them yet again.

"Who. Who are you?" My voice cracks as I realize I was actually able to speak. _Whoa, I can talk this time._ The figures made no movement for a few seconds. I figured they must have been taken back from my sudden vocalization. Then an object appears in one of the figure's arms. It was glowing the same red and gold colors as before. It had to be a book. Though, I couldn't be certain.

I tried to speak again but the other figure rose a hand, forcing my mouth shut. They didn't want me talking. The glowing slowly dims and like I suspected, it was a book. Before I could really get a good look at it, its cover flips open abruptly. None of them had touched it yet they seemed undaunted by the action. 

Some thin items fall from the inside of it. Paper? They continued to fall. There had to be about a hundred yet it was piling up. Little by little the paper was up to my knees. Then my waist. No. It wasn't piling up. 

I was sinking. And fast for the matter. 

The figures only watched as my torso was now under these papers. I tried to scream yet that ended in failure. A beady eyed plush appeared in front of me. Staring into my eyes and then patting my forehead with its paw. 

"Its ok..." An unfamiliar male voice spoke. "Sora Li."

  


The sound of my name from a disembodied voice instantly wakes me up. Sunlight pours into my room, which I wasn't ready for since my dream was so dark. My eyes quickly adjust and I notice my mom sitting beside my bed. She must have been watching me sleep. Though there was another person in the room. It was my dad kneeling beside her with a smile on his face. Mom was smiling as well, but her's seemed to have a dash of melancholy. The kind that said "I want to cry, but I must stay strong."

"M-mom? What's wrong?" My voice breaks from worry. She's taken back a bit but quickly regains her posture. In fact she begins to laugh. Her laughter confuses me because that was her response to my concerns.

"It's your birthday silly!" My mom slowly stops laughing, but an actual smile replaces the one from earlier. My dad hands me a homemade cupcake to prove her point.

"Here, it's chocolate. I know you like those the best." He yawns as I take the cupcake from him. _Did he stay up all night to work? Or was it he woke up early to bake this?_ It didn't matter, the point is they made something for me out of scratch and I wasn't about to let it go to waste. 

"Happy birthday!" They both shout as I took the first bite into a chocolatey delight.

Dad stands up from where he was kneeling from to give my mother a peck on the cheek and one on my forehead.

"Ok I love you both but I really have to go. I'll see you in the afternoon." Just as he was about to leave, mom clears her throat.

"C-can you help me up first?" She smiles as she still kneed the floor. Dad's eyes get wide as he softly palms his face. 

"I-im sorry!" He rushes over to her side. Offering a hand that she accepts. My mom couldn't do things like that on her own anymore. The baby really made her dependent. Dad kisses her cheek once more before leaving my room.

"Sora," She says quietly. I sit up trying to hear her better. She grins, "You also have to get ready for school." With that, she also leaves my room. 

 _My birthday doesn't stop school from happening._ I sigh and finish up the cupcake with one bite. 

Getting up was the hard part of my morning, the rest is easy. Fix my bed, tidy up a bit, get dressed, and pack my bag. However, during the first part of my routine I feel a soft warm fuzz. _Huh?_ I pull it out from under my blanket. It was the plush from yesterday. 

"I completely forgot you slept with me." The plush only stares at me with its eyes. "W-well I cant do this all morning long.. I need to finish up." 

  


Thirty minutes later I'm dashing down the stairs. "Ahh I'm almost late!" Right as I step onto the last stair my mom calls out for me.

"Sora, come here please." From what I could tell she was in the kitchen. "Here you got an envelope." A thin envelope rested on the table. My mom was washing the dishes from the night before. "Well have a good day at school." I grab the envelope with a piece of toast. Before I could open it I check the kitchen closk. 

"Oh no! Im going to be late!" I cry. "Bye mom! I'm leaving!"

"Take care! Be safe, please." Mom shouts from the kitchen.

  


A block away from my school I slow my pace down. I made it in time so resting was now an option. The envelope was still in my hands. _Maybe I should read it now?_ I checked for a return address but there wasn't one. _Ok that's weird._ It only had my name in nice writing, with no address. Meaning someone dropped it off and not the postman. _Hmm... I wonder who left it then._ I open the envelope and take out the letter. It was neatly folded in threes. So after opening it, I am greeted by a drawing of a few balloons. The next thing I notice is the nice writing. However, the message it carried was odd.

"Happy 13th birthday. Your journey has just begun. Expect the unexpected."

I blank out on the words. _Expect the unexpected?_ To be honest I was hoping something more welcoming, maybe with a bit of money attached to it. Instead the words sent chills down my spine. Leaving me with goosebumps and a very weird feeling. _My journey has just begun?_ I thought about that line more. It was something that I really couldn't understand. _First I'm having this weird dark dream with scary figures. And now this letter? What if this is some kind of threat?_ I instantly scan my surroundings to see any suspicious activity. _I should probably hurry to school._ I decided running the rest of the way to school would be better.

  


  


**》** **_At School_ ** **《**

Entering the classroom, Naomi stood by her seat. She must have been waiting on me because the moment I step in she smiles. "Happy birthday Sora!" A box wrapped nicely with a light blue ribbon sat on her palms. It wasn't a big box so it had to be something small. Even better. I don't really like big gifts since I would have to take it home. I accept the gift with a bright smile.

"Thank you Naomi! May I open it now?" I ask and she nods in reply. I open it slowly by unwrapping the ribbon. Before ripping the paper off, I hand her the letter. "This was another gift I got. Read it." Curiously, she grabs the letter from my hands and begins to read. While she did that I open the box to reveal a pink wrist watch. It was absolutely beautiful. Though the character on the watch catches my attention, it was the same stuffed animal I had back at home. The new one I received. "Huh? H-hey where'd you get this watch?"

"Hm?" She doesn't lift her eyes from the letter. "M-my aunt made it. Well not really 'made it', she designed it. Along with many other toys and goodies." She hands back the letter with an eyebrow arched and a shrug. "It's a pretty odd letter I must admit. Do you know who sent it to you?" I shake my head as I put the watch on.

"Unfortunately no... I didn't even get to ask my mom who sent it." 

"Hmm... I could try to look into it, but..."

"N-no its fine! Im pretty sure its suppose to be some kind of motivational poster type of letter." Shrugging as I replace the letter in the envelope. I place my stuff on my desk and plop down into the seat. Not realizing I was tired from the brief run. _Fear sure is a good motivator._

"Haha it would make sense." She giggles as she takes her place right next to my seat. Seat buddies in the bus, seat buddies in class. It was perfect.

Rei and Aiko walk in shortly after with smiles on both their faces. "Good morning Aiko! Good morning Rei!" I wave happily at them. They wave back from the door.

"Good morning Naomi. Good morning Sora." They greet together. 

Behind them we heard a soft grumble. "Can you please not block the doorway?" Rei and Aiko move out of the way letting Miura walk right through them. He doesn't thank them or anything and his brown hair was messier than usual. 

"Good morning Miura-kun." Naomi is beaming with happiness. She truly had a kind soul within her. Even though he's sometimes mean to me, she still sees something in him that makes them friends. If they even were friends. It was hard to tell sometimes, maybe more acquaintances than friends? I never bothered to ask.

"Mmm? Oh yeah good morning." He grunts back then sits down in the chair behind mine. He sets his things down and lays his head on the table.

"Are you ok?" I ask out of courtesy. Though its responded with his usual glaring through his bangs which makes me flash him a small awkward smile. He sighs and rolls his eyes. The blonde now covers his eyes from being visible.

"Don't worry about me." He mumbles in his usual angry tone. "Isn't it your birthday. You should focus on that." He waves me off with his hand. Our conversation was over by his standards and I wasn't about to push it. 

"Sorry, I was just wondering. You really don't seem ok..." I look over my shoulder to see Naomi smiling. _Yes a perfect distraction!_ "Hey! Do you want to come over today? There's going to be a small party at my house." She nods with a wide grin. 

"I'll make sure to take lots of pictures!" Her eyes sparkle with delight as she holds her cellphone by her cheek. I nervously laugh. Naomi wants to be a photographer and well I was always her model. Its kinda embarrassing. 

Our teacher walks into the room clearing her throat. "Settle down kids. Lets begin our day."

  


  


**》** **_On the way Home_ ** **《**

After school Naomi walks home with me. She plays with her long brown hair as we talk about random things.

"It was in a magazine I saw." I couldn't remember what she was talking about since I was too busy staring at her hair. Her hair was so long from the back, which I personally liked on her. I like my hair short since it was easier to manage in the mornings. How Naomi is able to comb all that hair before school and not be late seemed impossible. But it didn't stop me from really admiring her. She had bright blue eyes while mine were the common brown, which I got from my dad. 

"Really?" A typical response. It was the kind that said "I'm trying to pay attention but my mind keeps drifting". 

  


"Yeah! I think I could convince my aunt to get me one for my birthday." She falls for my reply. "But I'm not sure if I want those specs or not..." She rubs her chin in thought. We were a block from my house until she lightly pounds her fist against her palm in a "ah-hah" manner. "Oh! I just remembered something!" She pulls out an envelope from her bag. "It's for your mother. My aunt says it's confidential." Naomi winks while I put the envelope in my own bag. Safe keeping.

"I'll give it to her without opening it." We stood in front of my front door but before I open the door we heard loud voices.

"What did you say brat?!"

"Uh-oh." Smiles form on both our faces. "My uncle is here."

She knew about my uncle and dad's "rivalry" or so she calls it. What were they rivals about? Who knows. Naomi says it's for the love of my mom but I don't fully understand what that means. Im sure my mom loves them both. 

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Dad's voice booms. There was also another voice. One I instantly recognize as my uncle's partner, Yukito.

"Calm down you two. Sora-chan will be here soon." His voice, despite being soft, sounded louder than the two.

"He called me a brat. How am I a brat?"

"You stole my sister!" My uncle growls. Naomi and I snuck into the dinning room to get better seats. However, mom catches us and clears her throat.

"Happy birthday!" She proclaims. Everyone stops what they were doing to look at us. They all awkwardly sang happy birthday in embarrassment. Naomi sings along beside me, since she didn't want to feel left out. Once the song was over they pop confetti hand canons.

"Happy birthday Sora!"

  


Naomi, like promised, began taking pictures of pretty much everything. She and dad talked for a bit until he looks at me. "Hey Sora. Do you still have my camera?" I think about the question for a bit. 

"Y-yeah I should. I used it for our school project."

"Can you bring it down please? I want to show Naomi something." Her eyes sparkle and I assume it had to be the camera she was talking about on our way here.

"Sure!" I ran up the stairs to my room. However I stop midway due to a light coming from my dad's office. _A burglar?!_  

I crack open the door to peek inside just incase but found nothing. I open the door some more and looked around making me walk into his office. The light grew brighter with each step I took which reminded me of the dreams I kept having.

Just like the dreams, I look for the source of the light. It appeared to be coming from my dad's desk where he kept all his paperwork. As I got closer to it the light dimmed. Aching an eyebrow I move the papers aside. Once the source was in view, the light vanishes.

It was a book. _A glowing book?_ I pick it up and saw it was sealed with some kind of latch. Just as I was about to open it Dad shouts for me to hurry. I instantly panic and ran out of the room with the book under my shirt. Softly closing his study behind me I dash to my room. His voice seemingly got closer which's meant he was tired of waiting. The fear of being caught makes me hide the book a pillow. "Coming!" I cry out now looking for the camera.

"Hurry everyone is waiting." My father now stands at the doorway. He was much closer than I originally thought. I really hoped he didn't see me stick one of his books under my pillow. "Come on kiddo. We are about to bring out the cake." A grin on his face as he turns around and walks back to the party. 

The camera had been in one of my drawers. _Right where I left it_. I thought with a smile. Leaving my room immediately after getting it. I was extremely excited about not only the cake but the mysterious book I had just found, well stole. I was going to check it out after the party.

  


The day finally came to an end, but before Naomi left she asked if I could meet her at Penguin Park the next day. I agreed since I really had nothing else to do that day. I just needed to finish my daily morning chores and then I'd be able to spend the day with her. She snapped one more picture of me just as she got into a black vehicle. 

My uncle helps with the clean up along with Yukito. I finished my share by washing all the dishes. That left the cleaning for everyone else. "I'll be in my room!" I shout as I ran up the stairs not waiting for any responses. I wanted to leave them busy so I wouldn't have any interruptions.

After entering my room I lunge onto my bed. Pulling the book out from under my pillow. It began to glow again. At first it was a bright pink color, but then becomes a shade of red. A few seconds later the light just vanishes. The cover of the book now legible.

"The Clow," I read. The book's borders were etched in gold and the latch had a bit of gold as well, but was attached to a red strap. _Hmm I wonder what it's about._ I reach for the latch but it opens on its own. _Oh?_ I flip the cover to reveal its insides. Unfortunately before I could read it there was yet another bright light. This one beamed brighter than the other and was followed by a huge gust of wind. I couldn't tell what was really going on but the light was bright pink again that slowly changed to a golden color and then red. It was like a private show in my room with the three interchanging colors _._

All at once the wind and lights stop. Finally letting me open my eyes to get a good view of the book. Oddly enough the book wasn't really a book at all. It was a hollow book that held some top of rectangular goodies. _What's this?_ I take out the only object it held. _A card?_ It was deep within the book and seemed to be the only one. 

I inspect the card which had a woman with long wings, she seemed to be hugging herself. The bottom of the card read "The Windy". "It's a card?" A pout forms. "Why would my dad have this?" The whole idea of my dad collecting trading cards felt weird. _Was there suppose to be more?_ I look around on my bed to see if I dropped any yet I didn't. 

"Hmmm. Windy? How didya get that?" An unfamiliar voice asks beside my left ear.

"I don't know. It was in this book." I show the book over my left shoulder to show whoever spoke. I can hear them humming which causes me to turn. My eyes met with a pair of beady eyes. "See. It was in here." I put the card back into the book to show it fit. It hums again. Thats when something in me snaps. _The plush is talking to me!_ "Waaahh!" I scream in fright while I grab the floating toy and threw it across my room in one swift motion.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ahhh!" The plush shouts as it's launched across the room. It regains momentum and begins to fly. "Hey! Don't do that!" It growls as it flew back towards me.

"What are you?!" I cry out. The plush sits in front of me with its arms crossed. "H-how did you just talk?!"

"Well you see. I'm a guardian of the book." It stands on its hind legs with its arms still crossed. Though it had a smile planted on its face. "I'm Keroberos. Guardian of the Clow. A book-" He points to the book and then at me, "-that you broke the seal to." I arch an eyebrow. 

"B-broke the seal? Do you mean that?" I point to the red strap that earlier held the book shut. 

The plush, Keroberos, nods. "Yes. And that what you are holding is a Sa-" He stops himself mid word and shakes his head. Swiftly looking at the card in my hand he smirks. "Is a Clow card." 

I stare with a stunned expression. "Cl-clow card?" The cross armed plush only nods. _There's no way this is real!_  

Before I can dismiss his words he speaks, "So where's the rest of the cards?" He grins as he patiently waits for my answer. Confused about his question, I show him the empty book.

"There was only one." He laughs along making me chuckle a bit trying not to be rude.

"Only one! Haha! Funny joke!" His laughter continues until it abruptly stops. Leaving me with an awkward smile as he blinks rapidly. 

"J-joke?" 

"ONLY ONE?!" Keroberos cries out in terror. I back away in fear from his sudden outburst, nodding immediately. "That's not good! Where are the rest?!" It asks which I could only reply with a shrug.

I arch an eyebrow at him. "The rest? There was only one when I opened the book. Nothing else." Keroberos didn't seem to buy my story, sadly it was the truth. "Either way it's just a card. Why would you need a guardian for cards?" 

"Just a card?! That right there," He pointed to The Windy card. "Is a magic card! The magical power it contains is, well, powerful!" Keroberos growls, a vain pulsing from its forehead like a comic character. "Ugh just for that insult _you_ are going to be a cardcaptor!" He turns his head and mumbles, "I'm pretty sure you're the one who let them go in the first place."

"C-card-what?!" I bark back with wide eyes. "I cant! I wasn't even the one who let them go!" Keroberos flies up to my eye level, his eyebrows knitted in anger.

"Card-Captor! A person who captures cards! And that's what you are!" He points at my nose trying to intimidate me.

"Nu-uh! This was in my dad's study! He should be this cardcaptor you speak of! Not me!" A dozen thoughts run through my head. The day was going great until now. He rolls his eyes at everything I said. "I will not do it. I don't even know what to do!" Although there was one thought nagging in the back of my head; _It might be exciting_. I dreamed of wanting something fun to happen to me and if I had to be honest, this sounded entertaining. The idea of being something better than an ordinary girl.

"Trust me! You have magical powers so you are fit to be one!" Keroberos nods approvingly. He was trying to motivate me. "There's no doubt about it. Either way I'm not backing down." He ruins it by glaring at me. All thought of wanting to accept the position fades. 

"DAD!!!" I shout. The guardian freaks out and hides behind a pillow. I could hear my dad's footsteps nearing my room. And that's when I realize what I did. _I stole something from his study! If I tell him I have his book he will be so mad!_ Hesitantly I shove the book under my covers. The door opens and he takes a step into my room.

"Yes?" He yawns. They must have been done cleaning downstairs and are now getting ready for bed. Panic sets in as he glances in the area where I hid the book.

"I uh.. love you!" I awkwardly express my affection by blowing him a kiss. He arches an eyebrow at my random gesture. We both awkwardly stare at each other until he chuckles.

"I love you too. Now sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." He mockingly blows back a kiss and closes the door. His feet move farther away from my door. When I felt the coast was clear I pull the book out. _This book was in dad's study. He must have known that this holds cards so if he sees that any cards are missing..._ I gulp at the consequences. Dad dislikes me touching his stuff especially if they are in his personal area. _If I don't get those cards back I will be in serious trouble!_  

"Fine." I sigh as a sign of surrender. "I'-i'll do it." _I just don't want dad to get mad at me._ Keroberos flies out of his hiding place with a wide smile.

"Great! I knew I could count on you!" He cheers as he then places his chin on a paw. "First things first. What's your name kid?"

"Sora. And I'm not a kid!" I grumble.

"Alright Sora, stand with your hands out." He takes the book from me to place it on my night stand. "Hopefully it works." He mumbles to himself hoping I couldn't hear him. But I do.

"Hopefully what works?!" Verbalizing my concern. But before he gives me an answer he glows a pinkish color. A circle also forms around my feet. It was so sudden it makes me jump. "Huh?! Wh-what's that?" I hint at the pink circle with a star in the middle.

He ignores me yet again. " **Key of the seal.** " A small orb of light comes out of the seal from the book. Floating in my direction until it's at arms length. " **There is a new person who wants to make contract with you. A girl by the name Sora. Oh key, abandon the form you were created to be, grant her your power! RELEASE!** " The light then forms into a tiny key that slowly enlarges and became a small pink staff. With a pretty star at the end. 

Keroberos studies it and he doesn't seem too pleased, in fact quite opposite. He looks a bit bothered about it. "Is something wro-" Another huge gust of wind interrupts me and pushes us both away from the staff. 

"SORA! Grab it!" He shouts. Fighting against the wind at full force I reach out to grab the staff. Successfully grasping the staff with my right hand, I pull myself towards it. The staff expands even more and the star end morphs into something like a bird head. Kero silently cheers about it. "It changed back to a sealing wand!" I can hear him whispering happily. "Well alright! The birth of a new cardcaptor!!" He cheers loudly. "It worked!" The whole ordeal meant a lot to him apparently. The whole transformation was something he wanted. I don't know why but seeing him passionate about it made me happy. "Good job Cardcaptor Sora! Now, all you need to do is sign the card." He points to the card in my other hand. He flies to my desk to return with a black pen in his mouth. 

"Sign it?" 

"Mmhmmm." He nods.

"Y-you mean with my name right?" He nods with a slight glare. "Hey I needed clarification!" I write my name in Romanji on the bottom, S-O-R-A. After writing the last letter, the card glows a bright pink color. Kero stares in amazement as the card then glows a golden color and burns up right in front of our eyes. Kero's eyes grew wide with fear. 

"What the?!" He panics. The card then reforms from its ashes and lands in my hand. 

"Is it suppose to do that?" I ask with wide eyes full of fear. Kero stares at the card in my hand while shaking his head slowly.

"I have.. no idea..." He places his head on his paws and shrugs. I felt like telling him something but my head began to spin. My eyelids grew heavy, unsure if it was from fatigue or from being overwhelmed. I turn to look at Kero who then ask, "Hey kid, are you ok?" My eyes immediately roll to the back of my head making me pass out.

  


6

A lone boy, wearing a Tomoeda Middle school uniform, arrives at his apartment. Just as he unlocks the front door, his phone rings making his heart pound faster. He had a feeling about who was calling and when he takes it out the name of his mentor appears on the screen. Hesitantly he taps the green button.

"H-hello. Miura here." He answers in a serious tone. His heart continued to pound against his chest.

"Skai, I have something very important to tell you, so please listen carefully." The male on the other line sounds content yet a bit concerned. Something the boy immediately recognized yet didn't question. "Its been done."

The three words shock him. He didn't think it would go well this time. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"My young child. Please do not interfere with whats inevitable." His mentor warns. The boy clenches his fists and clicks his tongue. 

"But I-"

"Please." He intervenes. "For this to be successful we need no meddling. It will be an inconvenience to us all." The man remained calm but the boy's anger grew.

"How when-"

"Just do as you were told years ago."

"But that was-"

"We shall speak again when I get the chance." Despite it all, the man withheld his own disappointment. "Goodbye."

He clicks his tongue again as he walks into his apartment and towards his own room. Setting his things down on a neatly folded bed an article of clothing catches his attention. He sighs. "Then whats the point of having me here?" The anger within him bubbles up. It was a bit selfish of him to think about his own personal wants and needs but it was hard not to.

 _'We need no meddling.'_ His master's words rang through his head. Swirling around like alphabet soup. "I deserve those cards. And he knows it." He tosses the phone on to a drawer by his bed. Ignoring the incoming text messages. He lays down and stares at the ceiling, recollecting all those years he trained. "I worked too hard to just stand on the sidelines..." Another text message makes his phone buzz. "Ugh can he just-"

Grabbing the phone he reads the latest message from the notification center. "Believe me. I truly hoped that you were going be my next successor. I share your sorrow. -E."

The message soothes his anger but doesn't reply. "Sorry I won't be following your orders master..." He says to himself. 

"I will be the next master of Clow if I feel that _they_ aren't ready."

**Author's Note:**

> I am still editing/proofreading this story so I apologize for any mistakes and grammatical errors(if you catch anything that I might have missed feel free to let me know, I'm only human after all). 
> 
> To meet the characters check out their profiles on Toyhouse! [Click Here!](https://toyhou.se/YumiGoddess/characters/tagged:1st%20Arc) (Toyhouse users only! If there's a demand I'll make them open to the public.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope to see you in the future! ~YG


End file.
